digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosemon
Rosemon Rosemon is a Fairy Digimon whose name and design are derived from the rose. She is known as the "Queen of Flowers", and wears the Tifaret Jewel,Tifaret is an optional spelling of Tiferet, the 6th Sephirot which is often associated with spirituality, beauty and miracles. the symbol of love and beauty, which prevents her from aging. She is the Mega form of both Palmon and Lalamon. She is quite an over conscious Digimon, and although she won't accept defeat from other mega levels, she is the fencing queen whose rose sword will bloom with crimson energy in the battle field. Moreover, she holds the Tifaret Jewel which she can use to unleash the ultimate temptation and the vine on her left arm can be used to enslave any monster she chooses. She seems to resemble Cutie Honey, a transforming girl from another anime. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Rosemon can be obtained by saving Mimi in the last rescue and leveling up Palmon. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 Rosemon can digivolve from Lillymon, Pumpkinmon, or Blossomon. Digimon World 3 You can get Rosemon by raising Angewomon. It is also available as two different Digimon Cards. One of them is called Rosemon I and it's a Green Mega Card with 40/40. The other one is called Rosemon II and it is one of the five rare Digimon Cards. It is a White Mega Card and has 0/0 but gets 20AP and 20HP for every Digimon Card on your side of the field. Digimon Digital Card Battle A Rosemon appears in Beginner City after the player beats A. Digimon World Data Squad http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maitkarro/DW_Data_Squad#Rosemon Digimon World DS Rosemon digivolves from Lillymon. She also appears when you use a Digivolve Disk on a insect/plant Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Rosemon digivolves from Lilamon. Lillymon cannot digivolve into Rosemon or other Mega Digimon in this game, but can DNA digvolve with Matadormon to create Rosemon (Lv44+, Insect/Plant EXP14000+, Attack 240+). It also appears in the forest area of Transfield in both games. Digimon World Championship Rosemon digivolves from Lillymon at 14 battles, with 50% won and 70 Insect-AP or Piximon with 40 Data-AP, 60 Insect-AP and 1 egg revert. Attacks * Roses Rapier (Rose Spear): One of Rosemon's whips develops a pink sheen and becomes straight and sharp in order to stab the opponent. This can destroy most of her enemies' defences. * Forbidden Temptation: The Tifaret glows and the flower on her head "blooms", and she releases a blast of energy and flower petals. * Thorn Whip (Thorn Whipping): By using the vine whip on her left arm, she can either enslave a Digimon as her devoted servant or electrocute them. In Data Squad, she elongates the whip to wind the opponent. * Ivy Hug: Sticks one of her whips on the ground and makes many vines sprout out and binds fast the opponent. * Fascination * Rose Velvet: Covers the ground with thorns. Attacks in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 * Rosy Cradle: Releases scent of roses that makes her opponents fall asleep. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Beauty Shock: A lightning bolt is released from her left whip. * Thorn Shoot: Shoots a thorn. * Danger Thorn: Shoots thorns at all enemies. Variations / Subspecies *Rosemon X *Rosemon Burst Mode *Babamon Rosemon Burst Mode Rosemon Burst Mode is a Fairy Digimon whose name and design is derived from the Rose. It is a Rosemon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears an aura of love and beauty. It wears a "Tifaret", a jewel engraved with the symbol of love and beauty.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/rosemonburstmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Rosemon Burst Mode] Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Rosemon Burst Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Rosemon and Babamon or Ophanimon (Both level64+, Insect/Plant EXP 40000+, Friendship 100%). Attacks * Charite ( ): Amplifies the aura of its mantle, gently wraps it around the opponent, and then annihilates them. * Kiss of Breath (Aguichant Lèvres, ): Releases a laser-blowkiss from its lips. * Jewel of Heart (Tifaret): Shoots Tifarets at the opponent. Variations / Subspecies * Rosemon * Rosemon X Rosemon X Rosemon X is a Fairy Digimon, a Rosemon modified through the X-Antibody. Attacks * Rosen Blood * Roses Rapier Variations / Subspecies * Rosemon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Fairy Digimon Category:Digimon species